<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City that doesn't sleep by starngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690803">City that doesn't sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel'>starngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Gen, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда хочется оказаться в типичном киношном утро: солнце в глаза, радостная музыка и быстрая перемотка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City that doesn't sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Frank Sinatra – New York</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иногда хочется оказаться в типичном киношном утро: солнце в глаза, радостная музыка и быстрая перемотка. Само утро начинается с потягиваний, когда солнце едва просачивается за темные шторы. После пробежка, душ, а между ними, может быть, йога – и это все под атмосферную музыку. Надеть любимую одежду, которая всегда сочетается по цветам и лежит на кресле рядом с кроватью, чтобы без лишних движений. А после – выйти на улицу, где каждый с улыбкой встречает новый день. Не спеша, словно тебе никуда не нужно, пойти в сторону ближайшего кафе, вдыхая по пути осенний аромат. А в кафе, где очередь всегда лишь пара знакомых лиц, заказать любимый сорт кофе без сахара, но побольше сливок. Возможно, взять кекс с лимоном или черникой, чтобы съесть его за столиком на улице, наслаждаясь этим днем.</p>
<p>Идя по улице в такт музыке, хотеть танцевать. И, может, даже пританцовывать и подпевать, ловя странные взгляды прохожих, но только улыбаясь им в ответ. А после, быть может, если дел совсем нет, пойти к одной из достопримечательностей, где туристов всегда много, но вид действительно завораживает.</p>
<p>А в ларьке у парка, у продавца с темными волосами, купить кренделек или, например, корн-дог. И снова наслаждаться днем, едой и погодой. А еще свободным временем, которое можно потратить на это дело.</p>
<p>И каждый день – в любое время – выйти на улицу и увидеть ту же картину. Ведь город, который никогда не спит, для того и существует, чтобы упиваться им в любое время суток, и постоянно делать то, к чему ты так привык.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если перемешать Макса Фрая и Фрэнка Синатру, то можно получить один из моих рассказов, которые так редко выходят в свет.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>